pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
COLORno... Gradient Project?! - Destiny Ribbon Record - Intro
Hello! Welcome to this May 2018 special: COLORnoH3 AI MONTH! GRADIENT PROJECT! Destiny Ribbon Record! All of this is about the fabulous new Royal-type idol that will debut this Summer! new, exciting SERIES everyone will take part in later this year! (Hopefully in Spring!) Join Haruka, Hilulu and Hanako, and-... What am I talking about again? Were you really expecting another COLORnoH3? Nah... (Besides, Haruka and Hanako aren't even COLOR members anymore) NOPE! This talk show is all about the two star rival units that will raise the curtains for our most exciting event ever! Please say hi to COLOR and Dream♦SPECTRUM! Enjoy Destiny Ribbon Record! Hanake autto deeeesu Flower: HOLAAAAAAAA! *jumps in* Falulu: Hello everyone! Hibiki: Greetings Hilulu: Ugh Falulu: It's been a while ^^ Hilulu: Ugh Falulu: Welcome to COLORno... Hilulu: UGH Falulu: ...Gradient Proje- Hilulu: UGHHHHHHHHHH! Falulu: ... *depressed* Falulu can't do this! T_T Hibiki: HILULU! Flower: Fighto, Falulu! ?: Maa maa, you need to be more cheerful Salt Princess ??: It's been a while! ^^ Hilulu: UGH, IT'S THEM Falulu: Mystery! Haruru! ^^ Hibiki: You're late, what happened? Mystery: Overslept. She overslept Haruka: I swear it's not my fault T_T Hibiki: You could've come earlier without her, then Mystery: Ah, well, it would've been rude! Hibiki: ...you two never change... Mystery: Oi, what'cha assuming? Hibiki: Nothing! Let's get this show started, shall we?! Haruka and Falulu: Hello everyone! Mystery and Hibiki: Hope you're having a good day! Flower and Hilulu: And welcome to: All: Gradient Project! Behind the six, a logo appears on the screen Mystery: While the last COLORnoH3 series was about the beautiful fabulous hot rich celeb prince yours truly, Hibiki: This time we all gathered to talk about the series everyone is waiting for- Mystery: Destiny Ribbon! Hibiki: Which was supposed to start in 2016, but had a very bad luck with the planning. Mystery: While the main idea was putting everyone's plots together and making a big series, it was an impossible thing to plan with all the episodes, so it got cancelled. Hibiki: So why are we talking about a dead useless series? Mystery: Easy! We're going to revive it, and this time, with an original plot nobody knows about! Full of surprises! Hibiki: We'll start off by showing you the promotional image on the main page. Haruka: Project: Dream Parade Chronicles, start! The start of the awaited International PriPara Tours, where the Idol Academy students are sent from the International PriPara to countless other PriParas to spread the sparkle of the Dream Parade, competing for World Parade Coords. In order to win a Coord, the idols have to attract many girls to all the PriParas, and after all the Coords are assembled, the World Parade will start. But, looks like it isn’t actually nation-themed?! A journey in the parallel worlds awaits our idols...! Mystery: Now, doesn't that sound appealing! Hibiki: So, we're going to travel in the worlds with everyone. Looks like there's an antagonist, too Mystery: I wonder what they're planning! Hibiki: And... who's the blonde person with gray eyes? Mystery: That's Tenshi-kun Hibiki: The infamous one? Mystery: Yeah, him. Looks like he'll have a major role?! Oh my... *holds head XD* Falulu: Who are the three girls in the background? Flower: Dunno, but they look familiar... Hilulu: First off, we'll expose the current planning of the episodes! Haruka: This is what we've been trying to do- our main goal is to make at least one episode a week, and to reach maybe 50 episodes! *'I Became a Worldwide Idol?! '''Just your normal introduction episode, with everyone explaining the World Parade mechanics and the search for a Dream Team. *'Introduction Arc', where everyone will search for potential Team Members and everyone will get a chance to introduce their new (or old!) characters. And... who's that princess over there? Mysterious... The arc will probably last around 10 episodes, just so everyone can get started *'Worldwide Arc', where the Parade finally starts! This will be all the main half of the series, and where you can make your episodes: from a fantasy world to your character's past, we'll explore them all! Just tell User:Hanako Inoue you want to do your character's route, or we'll have to do filler episodes. In case we don't have enough people with their plots (as expected, actually), we'll cover the rest of the Arc with Hanako's worlds. *'Parade Arc', the last half of the series. Looks like all the Coords have been gathered, but for some reason, they aren't working?! What's going on?! Turns out a Coord is missing, and someone stole it...?! The climax of all PriPara seasons always happens in the second half, and this is no exception: Let's dive in with no details, and find the thief! *'Thief Arc', the last few episodes, focusing on showing the thief what that coord means to everyone. We'll learn the mysterious thief's secret- and that's a very sad story?! The idols will split up and explore the thief's world... doing their best to save it from destruction! *'Best Friends Forever', the secret ending of the series. No spoils for you! Hilulu: Isn't that great?! Hibiki: Reliving the moments of the Dream Parade, with a PriPara Idol Academy twist Mystery: And of course, we're going to guide you guys through the plot! Haruka: Looks like we're running out of time... Falulu: But don't worry, we still have lots of things to tell you! Flower: This Project will probably last more than AI Month, and of course, we have new idols this time, too! Mystery: As the focus of COLORnoH3, I'll be glad to escort them to the PriPara World *grins* Haruka: Well then, see you! And happy new year! All: Goodbye! ---- ?: Fufufufu... Ohohohohohohohoho! This is so interesting? ??: Yeah, it's the b'est'''! ?: I wonder what those trash idols are planning to do... hahaha! Pure white hair, mysterious purple eyes, tan skin and a princess tiara, standing in front of the moonless sky Just who... Just who is this mysterious lady...?! Category:Hanako Inoue Category:Destiny Ribbon Record